A Princess Tale
by superfly31
Summary: Princess Momoko Kawasaki falls in love with Prince Emjay III. But will they get their happily-ever-after? Read to find out!


"A Princess Tale"

By superfly31

Princess Momoko was a beautiful princess. She had long, ebony-black hair and cocoa brown eyes. Every princess sighed with envy whenever she walked by. Even the princes would admire her from afar.

One day, Momoko went out for a ride in her garden. She loved that place. It was one of the great things about her kingdom. Her garden was filled with roses, daisies, buttercups, and tulips. In the far part of the garden, an apple tree was growing.

Momoko reached her hand out, grazing against the smooth flowers. Eventually, she grabbed a beautiful red rose. It was as pretty as a red gown, and was the color of red rubies.

The rose triggered a memory in Momoko's head. It reminded her of when she gave a prince a pretty rose out of love and honor.

"This is for you," she'd said. "I hope you love me too."

"I'm sorry, Momoko," her lover had replied. "I no longer have feelings for you."

"Who do you love now?" Momoko had asked.

"I cannot tell you," her man had said.

All of a sudden, Momoko was shaken back to Earth. She'd been spaced out, thinking about her previous lover.

"Princess, we're back," her driver said. Momoko snapped out of it and looked over. Her castle loomed right there.

"Oh…okay. Guess I have to go," Momoko said in a sleepy voice. Her driver helped her out and she went inside the castle.

Inside, Momoko's stepmother was waiting. She looked angry as usual. Momoko liked to call her a tyrant.

"You little brat! Where have you been all this time?" her stepmother snapped. Momoko was shaken up a bit. Her stepmother's anger scared her.

"I went for a ride in the garden. I'm sorry," Momoko said. She felt really guilty.

"You knew perfectly well that we were having a guest over here! So don't give me that junk!" her stepmother shouted. She grabbed Momoko's wrist and dragged her into the dining room.

"Good afternoon, princess. How was your day?" the butler, Uzumaki, asked. Momoko was about to respond, but her evil stepmother pushed her into a seat.

"Say hello to the man!" she ordered, pointing at an innocent-looking prince.

"Hello. I'm Princess Momoko of Japan. What's your name?" Momoko asked.

"I'm Prince Emjay III. I was born in America, but I moved here to Japan," the prince replied, smiling.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way," Momoko's stepmother said. "Let's eat some appetizers. Uh, butler!" she called out. Momoko's eyes drifted over to the peaceful prince.

"You look so beautiful. Do you have a lover?" Emjay asked. Momoko blushed. Ever since her breakup, she'd wanted a new lover.

"No, I don't. But I want one," she said. All of a sudden, her stepmother smacked her on the arm. Momoko winced in pain.

"You will not get a boyfriend, Momoko Kawasaki! You are to stay an innocent child for the rest of your life!" her evil stepmother shouted. Momoko glared at her. It was so unfair! With that, she ran out of the dining room. She left the castle and went straight for her prized garden.

When Momoko entered her favorite place, she sat down by the roses. They were her favorite flowers in the garden. Momoko sighed deeply. Her stepmother was such a tyrant!

"Excuse me. May I join you?" a soft voice asked. Momoko looked up in surprise. Emjay was there.

"Oh! You're here! Uh…," Momoko stumbled. The most beautiful prince in the world was right there and he wanted to be with her. SCORE!

"Is everything all right?" Emjay asked, looking concerned.

"Everything's fine. You may join me," Momoko said. Emjay took a seat next to her.

"So…you're the princess of Japan, huh?" Emjay asked. Momoko nodded. All of a sudden, there was an awkward silence. Eventually, Emjay broke it.

"How old are you, Momoko?" he asked. Momoko looked shocked.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate?" she replied. Emjay flashed a pleading look. Momoko sighed heavily.

"I'm 22 years old," she said. Emjay nodded, and reached over to the area behind him. All of a sudden, he held out a red rose.

"For you, my dear," he told her. Momoko took the rose from him.

"Uh…thanks," she said. She was really surprised. It was usually her who give the roses, not the lover. Did Emjay love her?

"And now to seal it with a kiss," Emjay decided. He inched over to Momoko's face with his lips puckered up. _No_, Momoko thought. _This is happening too fast_.

And then he kissed her. On the lips.

Momoko was shocked. This American-born prince was kissing her ON THE LIPS. It was wonderful, but it was too soon.

"Emjay!" Momoko exclaimed, pushing him away. Emjay looked at her in surprise.

"Momoko, what's wrong?" he asked. He was concerned. Why did she push him away?

"Look, I love you, okay? But it's too soon," Momoko said. Emjay nodded slowly. Somehow, it hardly seemed believable that she loved him.

"Emjay…I DO love you. It's just that…," Momoko said. She sighed heavily. "My stepmother would kill me if I got it on with you." Emjay gave an understanding look. But then an idea struck him.

"Tell you what. How about we run away together? Tonight," Emjay suggested. Momoko's eyes bugged out.

"Don't be absurd, Emjay. What if my stepmother sees me? I'll never hear the end of it," she said. Emjay took her face in his hands.

"You're a 22-year-old princess. That means you're old enough to make your own decisions," he told her. Momoko's eyes widened. Was it true? Could she really make her own choices?

"Okay, Emjay. I'll run away with you tonight," Momoko said. Emjay released her face and smiled. Tonight, the girl would be his.

That night, Momoko left her room. She heard her stepmother's snores from the other bedroom. When Momoko got downstairs, she saw Emjay standing there. He looked really excited.

"You ready?" he asked. Momoko nodded vigorously. She was more than ready.

"I was born ready," she said. Emjay gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled her away.

Later, when they stopped running, they took some breaths. They never walked at all. They just kept running.

"Emjay, where are we running to? We have to sleep somewhere," Momoko said.

"Momoko, I can't just make a bed. We have to keep looking for a random place," Emjay said. All of a sudden, a black-armored man appeared. He was breathing very heavily.

"Join me at my castle," he said in a deep voice. Emjay and Momoko shook their heads.

"You're a dark lord. Why should we join you?" Momoko asked. The man sighed.

"I'm not a dark lord. I'm a castle guard. However, I'm part-owner of the castle," he said. Emjay looked over at Momoko. She shook her head vigorously.

"Oh-my-god! I'm not evil! I'm a castle guard!" the armored man exclaimed.

"Fine, then! We'll come with you!" Emjay retorted. He was obviously fed up. Momoko put a hand on his arm.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" she snapped. This was madness. Her lover was going to follow a dark lord!

"He's annoying me right now. We'll follow him inside and then we'll run. It's as simple as that," Emjay explained. Momoko hesitated, but then she silently agreed. They then followed the man to his castle.

When they got inside, Emjay and Momoko were very scared. Unlike their castles, this castle was dark and ominous-looking.

"Okay, nobody's looking. Let's make a break for it," Momoko said. Emjay nodded. With that, they both turned and ran for the door. But then it closed on them.

"NO!" Momoko screamed, pounding on the door. She and her lover were now trapped inside!

"Trying to make a break for it? Don't try it," the armored man said.

"I knew you were a dark lord. What do you want with us?" Momoko replied. The man sighed and walked up to the duo. All of a sudden, he started dragging Emjay away.

"Wait! What are you going to do with him?" Momoko asked. The next thing she knew, two guards put their swords by Emjay's neck.

"Did you really think you could hide from us, Emjay?" the armored man asked.

"Who are you?" Emjay said. Momoko began to wonder about that too. It was the one thing she didn't know.

"My name is Dar Vade," the man said. Momoko gasped. _Not him! Oh, please, not that guy!_ Momoko thought.

"Emjay, did you really think changing your name would keep you away? We know what you did," Dar Vade said.

"What did he do?" Momoko asked suddenly. Dar Vade turned to face her.

"You honestly don't know? He molested 5,000 children!" he exclaimed. Momoko shook her head.

"No. You're lying," she said. Dar Vade sighed and handed her a magazine. He flipped to a specific page and showed the princess the article. Momoko was horrified.

"Emjay…is this true?" she asked. Emjay shook his head. The molestation article was just a rumor.

"Don't believe Dar Vade or those articles. The media's after me. Please. You got to believe me," Emjay said.

Momoko was quiet for a minute. But then she nodded.

"I do believe you," she said. All of a sudden, the castle door busted open. A gold robot and a machine-thing were standing there.

"Stop it, Dar Vade! He's innocent!" the robot exclaimed. His machine buddy beeped a reply.

"Artoo D. Two, do your thing!" the robot responded. Momoko was puzzled. What was happening?

"Let me go!" Emjay shrieked. Momoko rushed over and freed him. She'd completely forgotten about him. How could she forget?

"We have got to get out of here," she said. Emjay nodded and they started running.

"Hold it!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. Momoko and Emjay whirled around. An old man in a hooded robe was sitting there.

"Pal Pateen," Emjay said.

"You know him?" Momoko asked. Who was this "Pal Pateen"?

"He's the one who accused me of molestation," Emjay replied.

"Kill him, doctor!" Pal Pateen shouted out. All of a sudden, an African-American man appeared.

"No…not him!" Emjay shouted. Momoko was confused. Who was this man?

"Who's this man, Emjay?" Momoko asked.

"He's my personal doctor. He was always by my side," Emjay said. All of a sudden, his doctor pulled a needle from his pocket. Momoko's heart skipped two beats. No, wait. Make that 5 beats.

"Emjay, get away," Momoko said. But it was too late. The doctor jammed the needle into Emjay's skin. His eyes bugged out.

"Emjay!" Momoko exclaimed. She was shocked by this sight.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," the doctor said softly. All of a sudden, Emjay fell to the ground.

"EMJAY!" Momoko shrieked. She ran over to her fallen lover.

"Emjay, are you still there?" she asked in a soft voice. She felt his heart. There was no beat.

"No. No, please," she said to herself. Emjay's lips turned an awful shade of blue. Momoko looked on in horror.

"NO!" she shouted. She stood up and faced the evil doctor. "You killed my lover," she said.

"Do you think I feel bad?" the doctor asked. Momoko grabbed him by the collar.

"He and I were going to be together. We were going to have our happily-ever-after. And then you ruined it," Momoko snapped.

"I have no regrets," the doctor replied. Momoko looked back at the corpse on the ground. It seemed to stare back at her. No, wait. It was.

"Emjay?" she mouthed. Emjay winked at her. All of a sudden, he jumped to his feet and ran over to Momoko.

"Are you okay?" Momoko asked. Emjay planted a sudden kiss on her lips. She looked shocked. Emjay then created some distance.

"Did that prove I was okay?" Emjay asked.

"Oh, Emjay," Momoko said. She flung her arms around Emjay and kissed him on the lips.

The next day, Momoko and Emjay got married. They were very happy.

"I can't believe we finally got married," Momoko said. Emjay kissed her gently on the lips.

"I can," he replied. Momoko smiled and they continued kissing.

~The End~

5


End file.
